¿Quién Te Gusta?
by Torrencee
Summary: Mairin no puede dormir después de escuchar una conversación que no debía escuchar. La curiosidad mato al gato pues ella se levanta a buscar al chico culpable de sus inquietudes para que le diga quién diablos le gusta.


Nota de autor: La verdad no tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Espero les guste. Es algo corto que se me ocurrió mientras limpiaba mi casa y veía AMV's de estos dos. Porque como saben yo amo a este par.

¿Quién Te Gusta?

En el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore todo estaba muy callado ya que eran las tres de la mañana. Todos estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo excepto una cierta pelirroja. Ella intentaba quedarse dormida, pero por más que intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño. Ya que ella había escuchado una conversación que le había quedado en la mente desde esa tarde.

 _\- Alain. Dime... ¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir? - le decía el profesor a el chico de cabello negro que no se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _\- Yo no tengo nada que admitir. Nada me pasa con ella. No entiendo porque tienes que mesclar estas cosas. – Dijo el chico un poco frustrado por la situación en la que se envolvió._

 _\- Pero si tú eres el único que no quiere admitir que ella te gusta como algo más que solo una amiga. - Dijo el profesor haciéndole burla. -Vamos, yo no dije eso para que pongas esa cara larga Alain. -_

 _\- No te pases de listo con ese tema. -_

Mairin seguía pensando la situación. Ella miraba el techo, se daba vueltas en la cama y con lo inquieta que es era mucho peor. Había una cosa que la chica no podía entender y es que por alguna razón a Alain le gustaba alguien y a ella no le puede desagradar más la idea. ¿Serian celos? Fuera lo que fuera ella quería saberlo todo y con lo curiosa que es se levantó de la cama decidida a ir a molestar a su "compañero de viaje" no importaba la hora que fuera pues ya no aguantaba más.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cuarto tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible; no quería que alguien se despertara excepto por un ingrato con ojos azules. Caminando por un pasillo sin fin ya que el laboratorio era enorme. Ella encuentra el cuarto de Alain. Entrando lo más silenciosamente posible cierra la puerta y trata de buscar el interruptor para prender las luces, pero como la chica es terriblemente torpe se tropieza y cae cara al suelo, aunque logra prender la luz.

\- ¿Mairin? - le dice el chico medio dormido.

\- A... Al... Alain...-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las tres de la mañana. - Alain va y se levanta para ir a recoger a la chica que había caído de cara. Mairin se levanta y toma asiento en una silla cerca de la cama del chico.

\- Todavía no me dices que haces en mi cuarto. - El chico le dice algo irritado. Mairin nada más lo mira fijamente. Alain ya sabía lo que ella quería pues la conocía muy bien. La chica no se marcharía de la habitación hasta que él le conteste unas preguntas. Cuando Mairin quería ser curiosa escogía siempre los peores momentos y la verdad era que en ese minuto él no estaba de muy buen humor especialmente desde que el profesor se dignara a molestarlo con cierto tema en la tarde.

\- Que quieres preguntarme Mairin. Dime de una vez. - Dijo el chico fríamente.

\- Alain, dime algo. ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? - le pregunta la chica decidida.

El chico se quedó sorprendido. No podía creer que ella le estuviera preguntando tal payasada; es que de donde diablos saco tal estupidez. No puede ser que esta intrusa haya estado espiándolos. ¿Verdad?

\- No me digas que estuviste escuchando esa conversación por la tarde. - Alain se quería suicidar. No podía creer que ahora no solo tenía que escucharla preguntarle cosas sobre la mega evolución todo el día, pero ahora ella tiene que escucharla preguntándole cosas sobre su vida romántica. Hasta pensar en eso le daba asco. Es que Alain no se enamoraba de nadie, Alain no tocaba el tema del amor, y Alain no necesitaba de nada de esas payasadas. Al menos a él le encantaba tratar de decirse eso a sí mismo.

Lamentablemente para el chico de ojos azules él sabía que era muy tarde. Ya había una persona con una hermosa sonrisa que lo tomo desprevenido y ella tiene su corazón. De echo, ella lo ha tenido desde el momento en que se conocieron.

\- Bueno yo... Te prometo que fue un accidente. - Dijo la chica mirando el suelo. - Oye, si terminas teniendo novia... ¿Ya no vamos a viajar más juntos? -

Esta chiquilla estaba loca de remate. Alain no podía entender de donde sacaba cada cosa de repente.

-No seas tonta, yo nunca dije que no iría a viajar contigo. Y además...- Se sentía como un patético por decir cosas tan cursis, pero es que esta pelirroja tenia efectos en él que hacían que Alain quisiera maldecir al profesor. Es que el sí tenía razón y como odiaba que él tuviera razón. - Aunque me fuera a gustar alguien tu siempre serás mi compañera de viaje. -

\- Pero dime. ¿Entonces si verdad? – Lo miraba Mairin con algo de curiosidad y un poco de tristeza al darse cuenta que no sería la única en la vida del chico. Quizás después de todo si eran celos, pero la gente crece. ¿No? En algún minuto estas cosas pasarían, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Alain la mira detenidamente, aunque antes de darle una respuesta no es capaz de mirarla a los ojos ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo especialmente al frente de ella.

\- Si Mairin, si hay alguien. - Dice el chico rendido ante la curiosidad de la chica. Mairin queda algo sorprendida, de verdad ella esperaba que él le digiera que no.

\- ¿Tú crees que la pueda conocer algún día? - Mairin le pregunta con ojos brillosos pues la verdad ella quería llorar, pero no al frente de él. Además, ella no entendía porque se sentía tan triste al respecto. Alain era solo su amigo y su compañero de viaje, aunque los dos han pasado por muchas cosas juntos eso era todo lo que eran.

\- Tu ya la conoces. - Le contesta el chico.

\- ¿La conozco? - Le pregunta Mairin mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Si, la conoces muy bien. Tiene cabello rojo, su color favorito es verde, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, su primer pokemon es un chespin llamado Chespie, y su nombre es Mairin. -


End file.
